Hontai Sōsa
Hontai sōsa is the Kekkei Genkai of Big O and grants the user the ability to be able to completely manipulate any part of his body or anatomy at will. With the Hontai sōsa KG, the user can manipulate limbs, muscles, tissue, and cell growth and regeneration. Hontai sōsa also grants the user a wide variety of abilities and physical augmentations, such as regeneration speed, senses, durability, strength, speed, cellular fusion and fission, cell growth, and increased offensive and defensive capabilities. Advance users have total access to the entire genetic code of their entire race within their DNA straight to the atomic levels, allowing them to use all the individual traits and abilities users never knew that had, even traits that disappear many years ago. They can also access a 739 kilobytes of encoded information hidden away in a single strain of DNA, with that kind of data storage, users can achieve new course of possibilities into the DNA code for potential self gene-splicing, modification, etc, with this genetic access users can find keeping the user perfectly healthy, curing any form of viruses at the genetic levels. Anatomy Users have heightened senses, able to hear surroundings noises from far away, or smell someone from far away. They have incredible dexterity and amazing reflexes. Their speed at its max surpasses the Body Flicker Technique, and their strength can be compared to those with Chakra Enhanced Strength. However, they do not live off normal food, they can survive with self nourishment. Though they can eat foods or anything for that matter just for enjoyment. Muscle Manipulation The user has full control over all the muscles of their body. The user can elongate their limbs and stretch them to profound distances and move them a insane speeds, which usually appears as tendrils made from pure muscle and appears rather disgusting to most. They can alter their muscle tissue or increase/decrease muscles mass and strength which grants the user a increase in flexibility, stamina, endurance, and dexterity, and reflexes. Cell Manipulation The user has the ability to manipulate their cells at profound speeds granting a multitude of abilities. The user can increase the rate their cells divide and make new cells to allow increased regeneration speed to heal wounds, regenerate lost limbs, or even create extra limbs or new organs. They can also harden their cells and infuse with their iron content in their bodies to gain a powerful defense against projectiles and weapons. The manipulation of cells also allows the user to halt their aging process. Tissue Manipulation The user has the ability to control their connective tissue of their body that allows greater protection of organs and a way to store more energy. Immortality They have the ability to create artificial organs such as a heart from the cells from another part of their body or can move their organs to a different location in their body to avoid fatal attacks. If the user is really skilled they can create copies of a certain organ to have more than one, such as having two hearts or four lungs that can increase someones breathing ability. Other Known Abilities Utilizing shape transformation with this KG allows him to actively shape his body into constructs. Different sizes and different shapes. It involves changing the form and movement of his molecules using his chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of the shaping. It determines if it forms a blade, hammer, wings, extra limbs, etc, formed from his body utilizing his molecules or new ones generated from his chakra. Basically, this concept lets him alter his physical form, or part of it, converting it into something else. He also has complete control over the body temperature of himself and others, including increasing and decreasing it to harmful or lethal levels, increasing it to levels where touching him is painful/damaging while keeping him unaffected by the changes, concealing body temperature, making him resistant or immune to temperatures, etc. Trivia *The idea of this Kekkei Genkai came from me but the details can be found on powerlisting.